Raining
by CenaStratusHardy
Summary: I dont know what to put for the summary....But i will tell you readers...it involves Jeff and an OC...her name is Jessica


**Title: Waiting in the Rain**

**Author: CenaStratusHardy**

**Summary: This is my first fan fiction so be easy but don't sugar coat it. JeffOC I think better than it sounds…please check it out and give me some feedback it would mean a lot to me.**

Looking back on her life she realizes that back then her future never consisted of being the girlfriend of a WWE superstar who is Intercontinental Champion. It was the best feeling ever, and to think she came from being a girl who worked at a Tattoo & Piercing parlor who loved to watch wrestling, to the girlfriend of Jeff Hardy. It's amazing how fate and hope puts people together.

Gazing outside, Jessica sees that there is no end to this rain that is falling from the sky. It had jus started raining a couple of hours ago and from the looks of it there was no sign of it stopping any time soon. To her that was just perfectly fine in her book. She loved it when it rained; she found it to be very sexy and relaxing just sitting in her cozy little home in Cameron, North Carolina that she shared with her Jeff Hardy.

As she takes her eyes off of the rain pouring down from the gloomy, dark, sky, she beings to read one of her favorite book from Nicolas Sparks; THE NOTEBOOK. She just loved how the whole love story thing was going on between and how the two couldn't be together and they had to sneak around just to be together …kind of like how Romeo and Juliet were. But in this story no one dies.

She and Jeff have been going out for about a year and a half (1 ½) and despite what she had told him about her being a virgin, he still accepted that she was. As weird as it sounded he found it kind of cute and innocent. When he first met her…she didn't act so innocent. In fact, she acted as though she was experienced both physically mentally and sexually. The way she portrayed herself was mature but a sexy mature but not so sexy that it made her look like a slut or whore or anything. It was very attracting.

Sighing to herself while sitting on her custom-made plush leopard print couch that Jeff had wanted, she sips her hot chocolate (A/N; the best thing to drink on a rainy day with marshmallows) and stares into the burning fire of her fire place that had been surrounded with pictures of her and Jeff and Jeff's pets. All of the family pictures are hanging up in the den; they had their own room because family was special to both of them. The only thing that was wrong with her family pictures is because it didn't consist of any pictures with her actual parents because when she was around 10 yrs old her parents had died because they got hit by a drunken truck driver, so she had pictures of her two older brothers, Marvin and Felix. They were descent looking guys and got a lot of the ladies but they weren't man-whores. They were the best big brothers …actually the only big brothers she ever had. After her brothers went off to college, Jess had nobody that could take care of her …..Since she was about 12 years old she figured she could take care of herself but her brothers wouldn't allow it. That's when she started living with her aunt and uncle.

She had been staying with her aunt and uncle ever since for about 4 years. Around the time of her 16th birthday she asked her aunt and uncle if she could move out because she had finished high school and she wanted to fulfill her dream of being an artist. She tried to work as a professional artist but she then found it to be very boring, and she also thought that she really didn't want her work being out in the open. Her paintings meant a lot to her and she just loved to do it just for fun, not for other people to look at, because they were on the personal side.

When she got her first tattoos, she was 16 going on 17 and she wanted were two Chinese symbols meaning health and peace on her right forearm, she didn't want it to be big at all but not tiny so nobody would be able to see it. After she got her tattoos done, she came in the parlor within the next two weeks, asking for a job offering a job opening they had. She got the job. She was very excited, because she finally got to do her art work, and this time not having people criticize it. Being able to work in a parlor wasn't what she considered 'a profession' but she thought it would be a good way to show her art work comfortably.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**What's up Aiden?"**_

"_**Nothin' much Jace, just getting ready to go out for lunch"**_

_Jace is what he called me ever since high school. I don't know why but I never really said anything about it so we just went along with it_.

"_**Uhhhhh, mind if I join you?"**_

"_**Not at all, I was just about to ask you if you wanted to come with me"**_

"_**ok cool, hold on though, I need to pee really badly"**_

"_**Jace…TMI…I really didn't need to know that….. you are so random and such a dork"**_

"_**Yea I know but I'm your dork".**_

"_**Blah blah blah…yea yea…hurry up already my stomach needs food"**__ he said chuckling as I went back into the tattoo parlor to use there bathroom, I couldn't wait…..seriously, when a girl gotta pee, a girl gotta pee._

"_**Finally"**__ he said when I came out the bathroom five minutes later.__**" Damn what took ya so long?"**_

"_**Sorry, damn I was fixing my hair and putting on my lip-gloss and staring in the mirror" **__I said chuckling at him._

"_**What is with you girls needing to look in the mirror all the time?"**_

" _**Well unlike you men, we take care of ourselves and make sure we look good at all times" **_(A/N: isn't that right ladies, even if you are not conceded, don't we need to look presentable?)

_He decided not to argue because he knew that I always get the last word in…some times I let him get it in but not in this department,_

"_Yea , sure….. whatever…..CAN WE PLEASE GET SOME FOOD NOW?!?!?!?!?," I laughed at this comment and I punched him lightly and playfully in the arm and we went on our way to the Chinese place two blocks away from the parlor._

**CenaStratusHardy**

**Please give me som reveiws. I need them and i need some ideas on what to do for the future of this story.**


End file.
